heart full of venom
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: when Natsu goes the the spirit realm. his past and the other spirits wrong doing are revealed in the form of a lost spirit. bad summary I know.


**Heyoooo, i'm here with yet another rare paring thing. As you can tell from the summary it's Natsu x ophiuchus (human form obviously), I like writing and reading rare stuff so bite me.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoy this fic, it starts just as the main guys go into the spirit realm for their seven year return party.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **monster/other speaking"** " _ **monster/other thinking"**_ **(author note sand other stuff)**

 **I own nothing but my own ideas and concepts**

 **1 2 3 START**

So the main group appeared in the spirit realm they were met with the beauty of it. It was just how Natsu remembered.

" **Welcome, my old friend Lucy heartfilia and her esteemed friends. He was to here today in celebration of the return of fairy tail and one of the finest celestial wizards we have ever known.*smile*"** the celestial spirit king spoke as he and the other spirits came over to them.

After five minutes the party was well under way. Natsu found a good time to slip away and walk up to the king, he had a stern look on his face that hid unending anger.

"Where is she!?" Natsu said forcefully. His glare could kill a normal man.

" **Whoever do you mean, Natsu dragneel, all your friends and the spirits are here."** the king said to Natsu feigning innocence.

"Don't you bullshit me bastard! I will ask one last time before I beat it out of you! WHERE IS OPHIUCHUS!" Natsu shouted, the other were now on looking at the seance unfolding.

"Ophiuchus? Doesn't that sound like, Ophi." Gray said to Erza who just nodded. It made sense, she always seemed kinda off.

" **She is a criminal and shall remain locked away in the null realm for the rest of her days."** King said said glaring back at Natsu.

"Thank just told me." Natsu said smirking as the onlookers jaws dropped, did Natsu just outsmart someone.

"Levy null realm, what is it?" Natsu said to the blue haired girl.

"Umm, from memory, it's some sort of pocket dimension, it is said to use vast amounts of teleportation magic." Levy said.

"And I know exsatical what that smells like." Natsu said before running off from planet to planet, trying to sniff out the vast amount of teleportation magic he could smell.

"I wouldn't try and stop him your majesty, he would beat down any of us if we got in his way." Erza said to the king.

"Ok what is hell is going on!" Lucy shouted, Natsu just asked about some girl named Ophiuchus and was even threatening the celestial spirit king to try and find her.

"About three years back, at least for us, there was a women in the guild, she had no last name, she just called herself along with Natsu had with strange magic bond in place, it allowed him to use burning poison dragon slayer magic and her already powerful poison magic became of the dragon slayer variant. she and Natsu made a team together, they were almost never apart, and I mean never, they got along they never fought at all, the perfect couple, some even said they saw Natsu taking small glances at jewelry shops, one specialising in rings to be precise. And then she vanished, there was no trace. We didn't see Natsu for about 4 months, even when he started to take jobs again he was still down, he left there shared house and moved into Happy's place. He was more prone to violence and even started to seriously damage people in brawls. And every year and on the day she vanished, Natsu would leave for a month." Erza said at the end Juvia,Wendy and Lucy were crying.

"After he took a job to wipe you from rough celestial spirits he started to go back to normal, I suspect they said something, and you know what it is." Erza said pointing at the 12 zodiac and the King.

" **Ophiuchus broke a large celestial law, first she was denying my suggestions by spending most of her time in the spirit world. Then she did something that is strictly banned. She started a very romantic and intimate relationship with a mortal. I made this law to try and help my spirits. We don't age, you do. If we were to fall in love and that person do die, they would be distraught. I could not allow people of my kingdom to go through that. I am sad to say I have to allow Leo's one night stands due to him being so important. This is why Ophiuchus was locked away. I seems your friend is going to break her out."** the king explained solemly.

"That horrible, it's about as bad as the law you enforced on Loke. did you even think what that would do to Natsu." Lucy said, she loved the spirits, but their law were real bullshit.

"Well you get to meet another member of our rowdy bunch." Gray said, everybody was found of Ophi, she had medical skill, she was kind and had a great personality even if she did become a bit sadistic sometimes. and she was hot as fuck….but if anyone voiced fire thoughts Natsu would beat the ever loving crap out of them. And then Ophi would but some pain poison in the blood. Needless to say, she was taken.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu found were the smell converged, it was a dark portal, that seemed to give off an aura of dread.

" _I will see you again. No matter who I have to beat into a pile of ash."_ Natsu thought as he jumped into the portal.

 **The celestial null realm**

Natsu looked around to see what was just dark and empty space. **(just picture the celestial eclipse king's insides)**

There were meteors around and the one thing that made his heart shine with hope. It was Ophi's planet. But it looked dead and her small house she had looked abandoned.

Natsu jumped from space rock to space rock until he felt the artificial gravity pull him to the planet.

He walked up and opened the door of the small house. The place was a wreak. When we got to the living room he started to cry. He just fell on his knees are cried at the horror. The walls were covered in blood. There were also acid burn everywhere, Natsu knew where she got the blood from. What is written in the blood mate him hate himself for not coming sooner.

"NATSU!" "WHERE IS NATSU!" "SAVE ME!" "WHERE IS MY NATSU!" "HOW LONG" "BUTCHER THE KING!" "ALONE!" "NOBODY THERE!"

Those were just a few that littered the walls. But then there was the one that stung the most.

"HAS HE ABANDONED ME! WHERE IS MY DRAGON!" she always called him that, my dragon. It was fresh, the blood was still wet. Their was a bloody shard of glass on the floor.

He heard crying. He ran to the bedroom and opened the door to see her there. He had found her. But she was crying and clutching a piece of paper. Her arm was healed and there were no scars but there was still blood there.

" 's me." Natsu said as he kneeled down to her level.

"Shut 're not him. I have had plenty of hallucinations of him before. He's left me. I'm going to be alone forever." she soft voice said. Her time here had drove her to insanity. She said her world had different time flow then his. How long has she been here?

"no.I'm real, comone touch me,pull my hair, inject me. Do anything. Just be my Ophiuchus again." Natsu said crying. At the corpse he saw before him.

Her normally gloved hand reached out, it was only covered in some black rags now. She felt him, his face his hair.

"You came for me." she said weakly before she passed out.

"Always." Natsu said as he picked her up and raced through the portal and the celestial portal back to earthland.

After and mad fire feet fueled dash he made it to mongolia.

As the camouflage magic were still in place no body had found their old house.

Natsu quickly opened the door and brought Ophiuchus in. he went and placed her down on their bed. He grabbed some of her old clothes and took them into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the massive tub. **(you know the massive japanese ones you see in the shape of a least I think those come from Japan)** he then went and picked up Ophiuchus gain and carefully took off the rags she was wearing, while he normally enjoyed the view of his lovers gifted body this was not the time for lewd thoughts.

The water was cold he his set his palm ablaze and dipped it in, in about 10 seconds the water was nice and steaming. Ophiuchus hated the cold, he suspected it was because snakes are cold blooded.

He walked into the bath after quickly taking his clothes off.

He just laid her there, the water slowly washing off the dirt,grime and dried blood off her body. Natsu sat there with her for however long it took. He managed to wash her filthy,dirty blonde hair and he manage to make her took almost like herself again. She was still quite pale and looked very weak, she needed to wake up so she could eat. He also needed to get some venison. Ophi fucking loved venison. **(get it, cus large snakes eat deers whole)**

Slowly the snake charmers eyes fluttered open. Natsu smiled at her,he got lost in those blue eyes as he always did in the past.

"Is this a dream?" she slowly asked, her breath reeked of dehydration. Luckily she was a spirit so she was immune to simple things like cavities and other diseases.

"No. I so was lost when you disappeared, I thought you had abandoned me or you had died. But then I manage to get Virgo to slip up." Natsu said. He asked the maid about the spirits causally one day and then she let slip that there was a 13nth spirit that was banished.

"Ever since then I tried to find a way I could get to the spirit realm and get the king to tell he where you were. I manage to heal just before a spirit mage came to the guild, I started to get over the depression that you may be dead or may have left me and started to believe that something happened and I needed to save you." Natsu said to her, at the end she was crying. He never gave up on her, he saved her. Just like she believed he would.

"It was so horrible being their, one year here is 9 in their, 90 years just sitting there, you must have manage to break a portal open. If the outside has no contact there is no way to leave that place.I just, i'm sorry I wrote that last message. You just need to understand that, I was so lost." the spirit was as she was crying."I forgive you. I'm sorry I took so long." Natsu said as he smiled at her.

"Now, who's up for venison?" he said smiling. The woman's eyes sparkled at the prospect of deer meat.

Natsu helped the women step out of the bath and onto the tile floor. They had been in their a while so their skin had wrinkled a bit. Natsu gave Ophiuchus a hug and warmed his body up. She started to dry on her human radiator lover.

He helped her cover up in a large purple shirt, some of her more modest underwear, some baggy jeans and her signature black glove, only without the spikes. She then started to look around and panic.

"Do you have it, is it still here." the spirit said looking around erratically. "Ophi, calm down. And I have it." Natsu said as he handed her a small and wonderfully crafted wooden box.

The box itself had some carvings of snakes on it. On the top of the box was her symbol, perfectly crafted. **(** **)**

She opened it to see a silk cushion inside the box. On it was a perfectly normal and well kept ocarina. The magical artifact that allow Ophiuchus to use her dance of death and other magical music. It was also her most prized possession. Other than Natsu of course.

She placed the box down and held the musical instrument tightly to her chest. She wept a few more tears of happiness at the return of her ever loved ocarina.

Natus then helped her walk to the kitchen where he took out some stored venison. That had not gone off due to the magical runes all over their fridge. He quickly cooked the meat instantly by holding it in flame covered hands.

He then placed the sizzling meat before the drooling snake charmer. The instant he set it down she started to dig in. she probably had no food in there, she could not die from starvation but she still felt it.

"Oh my god. Meat~. I missed you so much~." the women said before scarfing more meat down her throat.

"I thought you hated messy eating, yet you're worse then me." Natsu chuckled. Ophi just flipped him off and continued to devour her chunk of venison. After about ten more seconds all the meat was gone.

"Thank you." Ophiuchus said as she seemed to gain some of her colour back. "Can we go see the others?" she asked. Natsu nodded and helped her stand then walked out of the house while giving the snake charmer a piggyback.

 **Ok done for now say if you like this fic,and feel free to send any suggestions to me.**


End file.
